


The V-Scar

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Get stabbed Vio, Gonna tag Gore just to be safe-, Gore, Gore? Maybe?, I mean, Still gore I guess, Violence, she gets her back carved up like a turkey so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer





	The V-Scar

When Violet awoke from her sleep, she noticed immediately that something was wrong. Standing, disoriented, she looked around, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She noticed the bodies piled up neatly. Jack, Elle, and even Hesk. They were all piled ontop of each other, blood spilling from each of them, and yet…Avora was missing. 

When Violet stepped forward, she was suddenly tackled, and fell to the ground. Atop her, was Avora, dagger branded and teeth bared.

“Violet.” Avora spat. “I didn’t think you’d wake. It seems the drug wasn’t as good as I thought.”

“Avora? Was this…your doing? Why?”

Avora grinned. “Because, they were in my way.”

“In your way-”

“Be silent!” Avora slammed the hilt of her dagger into the side if Violet’s head. “I’d kill you too, but they want you alive.”

“Who-”

“That’s not your business.” She chuckled. “And I thought I said to be silent!”

With that, Avora lifted her dagger and brought the blade down on Violet’s cheek. It grazed the side of her cheek, leaving a bloodied gash all the way down. Violet cried out in pain, eyes clenched shut.

As Avora pulled back, a surge of strength suddenly coursed through Violet, and she shoved Avora away, leaping to her feet and backing away some distance. She readied her fists, shaking with fear.

“Come now, Violet…” Avora sighed, standing. “You’re no match for me, and you know it. Look at you!” She gestured to Violet’s entire form.

“You’re still under the effect of that drug!  Not to mention…Could you truly kill the woman you love?” Avora batted her lashes, smiling.

Violet faltered, lowering her fists. “I-I’m not so stupid to try, but…!” She kicked her leg forward and sent a rock into Avora’s face.

With that, she turned tail and made her way down the path of Final Prayer, on her way to Azeyma’s shrine. When she reached the end of the path, she stopped to catch her breath.   After a moment, she looked over her shoulder, only to be tackled to the ground by Avora.

Avora spoke as Violet began to squirm. “Looks like you couldn’t escape me after all, Vio! Now, sit still!”

Violet continued to squirm, only stopping when Avora’s dagger slammed into her back and began to carve her like a turkey.

The wounds Avora inflicted were many, but after a few moments, Avora got bored with simple scars and decided to get creative.

She brought her dagger down upon Violet’s right shoulder blade, dragging it down to where her waist met her hips before moving it upwards to her left shoulder blade, forming a V-Shaped scar which occupied her entire back.

That was the turning point. Violet felt strength surge through her body and in a moment of pure rage, she somehow overturned Avora and leapt to her feet. Avora attempted to tackle Violet again, only for the other girl to counter by grabbing her and forcing her arm against Avora’s throat. Violet then took hold of Avora’s head and twisted it to the side. With a sickening snap, Avora’s neck was seperated from her spine and her body went limp.

Unsatisfied with this death, Violet lifted Avora into the air overhead and threw Avora’s body over the cliffside, watching as her ex-lover and best friend tumbled into the abyss. And then she fell to her knees, blacking out from the pain she felt.


End file.
